A new beginningChapter 1 & Chapter2
by Clive14
Summary: Goku,Vegeta,and Picclo go to some ruins only to find a new enemy and a new ally
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer-The characters and places in this fanfic are property of Funimation and Cartoon Network 

The Prophecy Chapter 1 

"Well look at this boy's looks like we have a new planet to search for the saiyen the master wants." "Do you think he's on this planet my lord." "Most likely this earth has been attacked so many times by the masters allies it isn't even funny. It would make sense for a fighter as strong as the one we're searching for to come here to try to protect it." "The master will be pleased won't he." "Without a doubt and maybe we'll finally see what he looks like. We'll be the first ever to see him and live." "Well Captain Junon shall we land." "Yes." 

Meanwhile on earth. 

"Hey Goku wait up will ya." Said Picclo who was trying to catch with his friend. "No way Picclo i'm gonna beat you and there's nothing you can do about it." Goku said as he gave another burst of speed. "This isn't a race Kakkorot." Said another voice "Vegeta. I'm glad you finnaly decided to join us."said Picclo "Yeah it took you long enough to catch up with us." Said goku with a smart alec look on his face. "Well sorry but i don't feel i need to contest with you to get to some old ruins.Geez Kakkorot sometimes you can be such a child." "Hey,Vegeta lighten up lets just get to these ruins everyone keeps talking about and check out this prophecy that has all the people so worked up."Said Goku And with that said the three sped up towards the ruins they were aiming for. 

At the ruins. 

"Hey Goku there's nothing here that looks like a prophecy to me" Said Picclo. "Yes Kakkorot there's nothing here so lets leave." "No way guy's there is something here i know it. We just have to go deeper into this cave."Said Goku. As the three moved further into the ruins they came nearer and nearer to what they were looking for. "Goku we've been down here for an hour already and we haven't even seen any sign of anything. Lets just leave." Said Picclo. "Once again I agree with the Namek let's leave." "I gues...... Wait a second what that up ahead I think thats what we're looking for come on?" As they neared what Goku had seen it was exactly what they were looking for the entrance to the most protected area in the ruins. "Hey Picclo what do these hiroglyphics say." "Its some sort of riddle you have to click those little switches to answer the question." "Well I guess there's no reason for us to waste our time with this lets just blast."Said Goku. "KAMEHA....." "Wait Kakkorot someone has already beating to that. Look." Vegeta pointed to a huge hole on the side of thepassageway. "Who could have done that.We're he only ones on earth who can use ki blasts and i don't think any archeologist could fit any of those huge machines in here to take out one of the walls."Said Picclo. "Who cares lets just go inside!"Said Goku with his fists at ready hoping for a fight He hadn't been in a fight since he fought Bebi and he was itching for one. 

Chapter 2 

The three arrived at some sort of alter with a book on a podium. The three aproached the podium and opened the book and read an exerpt. It read: The earth has been in constant jeopardy since the beginning of time and it has always conquered its enemy's. But there will be a time that an evil so powerful that it is almost impossible to destroy it. At this time a hero will arise that will be strong enough to defeat the evil. The hero won't nesacerilly defeat the evil but the hero will be strong enough to fight this evil. The fight will decide the fate of the planet Earth. 

"Wow thats intense but do you really think its true."Said Picclo. "Oh its true alright." Said an unfamiliar voice. The three hero's turned to see who the owner off the voice was It was a very tall man that looked human wearing saiyan armor. He had two others with who were not wearing the armor but wore a similar kind. The tall man had a puciliar logo on his armor it was a skull within a triangle the word Captain read underneath it. "Who the hell are you."Said Vegeta preparing to fight. "My name is Junon and I believe i'm th evil spoke about in that prophecy."Said the figure with an evil grin on his face. "Well then if your the evil then i must be the hero." Said Goku. As cocky as ever. "Then you must die you weakling.Cecil,Shago take the other two I'll take this one." Said Junon. Goku and Junon rose to do battle in the air while Picclo and Vegeta took the other two on ground. The battle was intense and the only one of the hero's going far at all against their enemy was Vegeta who was wiping the floor with Shago. Picclo was haveing trouble with Cecil who knew the tri-form technique forcing Picclo to also use his. Goku appeared to be having the most trouble with Junon,who was undoubtfully the strongest enemy Goku had ever fought. After a long term of fighting Vegeta eliminated Shago and Picclo destroyed Cecil. Goku had still barely gotten ahit in on Junon.Noticing he was haveing trouble Picclo and Vegeta joined in the fight and still they were barely a match for Junon. Goku could not understand it if he was the hero the prophecy spoke about and Junon was the evil then why isn't Goku alone a match for him. They forced Junon to rise to the cieling at that moment the three fighters each launched a ki blast at Junon. He dodged the attacks and a giant whole blew in the ceiling in the ruins and Junon Flew out of the ruinsin into the outside followed by Goku,Vegeta,and Picclo. The three hit Junon with everything except the kichen sink and still Junon had not gone down.Goku had even tried the spirit bomb and still nothing. "HA HA HA YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME YOU WORTHLESS EARTHLINGS.You might as well give up all your efforts are worthless." "Vegeta its time."Said Goku "I understand ready lets fuse."Said Vegeta. The two saiyans stood next to each other with both of their index fingers touching and in a flash they were one. "Now your going to have trouble Junon your dealing with a saiyan fusion and now a super saiyan fusion." and in an instance Gojeta's hair changed to yellow. "Oh no, I think i might lose now. HA HA HA HA."Said Junon. "How dare you. DIE!"Said Picclo as he rushed to attack Junon. "Back off."Yelled Junon and he launched a huge ki at Picclo. And in an instant Picclo was on the ground nearly dead. "NOOOOO!PICCLO!You're going to pay for that Junon. Prepare to die." Said Gojeta with fury in his eye's. And he launched at Junon to engage in combat. The fight was a brutal fight ki's flew every where and punches were thrown left and right. In the end Gojeta was thrown to the ground near death. "HA HA HA Like I said no match now prepare to die." Yelled Junon as he prepared a huge ki to finish off goku,vegeta,and picclo. Then out of nowhere a ki just as big flew at Junon and knocked him over. "This is not going to happen." The words came out of a figure who was just as big as Junon wearing. He wore saiyan armor.The thing about this figure was he had a tale but Goku and Vegeta and their sons are supposed to be the only saiyans left but this man appeared to be one. 

(Who is this odd figure who appears to be saiyan is he the real hero destined to fight the evil or just an ally passing by.) I hope you enjoyed my first two chapters of my story it took me a while to think it up but i think the story line came up with is pretty good.To let you know this takes place after Dragonball GT and Don't ask where the other Z fighters are because i decided not to put them in my story. I'm going to write sagas based on this story i'd like it if ssome of couls help me think up a name for a new Dragonball series i would appreciate it thanks. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER:This is just a fan-fic i'm not trying to make money of this thing.Dragonball z and any other dragonball is the property of Funimation and Cartoon network and so are all the charecters. 

Chapter 3 

"Who are you."Said Junon "My name is Zoten i've come here to assist this planet and it looks like i'm right on time."Said the strange man. "Well you better leave I don't have a problem with you.So mind your own buissiness."Junon said. "Like I said i'm here to assist this planet.That means destroying you."Said Zoten. "Wait a second I know who you are my master sent me here to destroy you. Your a saiyan aren't you?"said Junon "Yes,let me guess who your master is Scarenty.He just doesn't give up trying to catch me." "You're correct about who my master is and who would give up trying to catch you?Your nothing but universal waste a lab monkey.Litteraly a lab monkey being thats all you saiyans are." "Shut your mouth. I won't let you insult my race over what your allies did to me." "What race.Your entire race was destroyed by that changeling family member what was his name?Ah thats right Frieza.Isn't that the same family that did that to you. He He."Said Junon with a cocky smile. "Don't you talk about that anymore you son of a bitch or i'll kill you.Even though that is already your fate.So lets talk about your history smart ass. An outcast changeling who was abandoned by his mother at birth instantly brought into slavery by Scarenty." "Shut your mouth i'm not a slave anymore i'm in one of the highest ranks in his army and i'm also one of his strongest soldiers.Look at you traveling from planet to planet searching for somewhere to live and the only excuse you have is "I'm trying to protect this planet" your pathetic.Lab mokey indeed."Said Junon "No more talking prepare to die."Zoten rushed in for the fight with Junon. The battle was intense.Goku,Vegeta,and Picclo watched in amazement as this unknown stranger gave Junon a run for his money. They wondered how some fighter they never met would come to thier planet to protect them and he didn't even know them. The fighter was indeed talented and skilled in his fighting art.This warrior was extremely strong and it didn't even look like he was using one hundred percent. Thoughts crossed through Goku's mind like what did he mean when he told the stranger that Frieza's family did that to him but goku didn't see anything wrong with the stranger. And why was he a lab monkey the only part of that Goku understood was the monkey part being that most Saiyan enemies call saiyans monkey's. Goku hoped the stranger could win so he could ask him. 

Chapter 4 

The two fighters continued their fight and still Zoten had been taking Junon down. Zoten had not once thrown any ki blasts yet Junon had launched one everytime he thought he had Zoten where he wanted him. But not once did they connect with Zoten's body. After a long term of battle Zoten took his chance to attack Junon. Junon was fighting fiercly then Zoten took a good chance and punched Junon in the gut and winded him. Zoten didn't stop there he started beating the living hell out of Junon hitting him in the back and taking advantage of the weak spot he had found earliar in Junon's gut and in the end Junon was near death. "Any last requests you bastard."Said Zoten "Yes, let me stand before you kill me"Said Junon not looking the slightest bit worried about his death aproaching. "Though i don't understand it fine." "He He He He HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA. You know how i'm a Zoten? "Said Junon "Yeah so."Stated a very puzzled Zoten. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.Ready for this. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." A giant flash went over Junon's body shape and then dissapeared when the light dissapeared Junon had grown much larger his mucles had grown to an intense size. Now things looked hopeless for Zoten. "Ha Ha Should never grant your enemy's last requests monkey now you'll die without a doubt ha ha." The two then again engaged in battle this time Zoten actually had trouble holding off Junon. Yet still Zoten had not once used a ki. Goku thought to himself that this warrior must be ultimate to fight an enemy as strong as Junon with out a ki flying at all. When it looked like Zoten was going to die he sent out his first ki but it wasn't a normal blast it was a round solid ki. "You won't win Junon eat this OASIS." Zoten started to move his hand as if he was molding a ball of play-do. "What are you doing?"Asked Junon "Creating your fate yaaaaahhhh."Zoten threw the giant ball at Junon and it connected. Junon squeled in pain as he fell to the floor paralyzed.Then a strange beeping noise started to come from the logo on Junon's armor it started to glow. "No he promised me he wouldn't do this he said even if i failed him he wouldn't elimnate me he lied.Help me get the armor offit going to explode please save me."Junon pleaded and it looked as if Junon was crying. "Fine I want the pleasure of killing you my self." And then Zoten Hurroed to get the armor off. After removing it he threw it off as far as possible then it exploded. Then Zoten walked over to Goku and the others to check if they were alright. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER:All the charecters i mention in the story are the property of Funimation and Catoon Network.I'm not trying to make money off of this story. 

Chapter 5 

"Are you o'kay."Repeated the strange figure Goku knew only by the name of Zoten. "Yeah I think so but I don't think my friends are doing as good as me. You might wanna check on them."Said Goku. "I'm fine Kakkarot I think the one who really needs help is Picclo." Said Vegeta. "I have some senzu in a special compartment in my armor.Here take some."Said Zoten as he threw three senzu beans to the warriors. Vegeta had to put Picclo's in his mouth because Picclo couldn't move. The three of them gobbled up thier beans and instantly got thier strength back. "We haven't formally introduced yet have we.My name is Zoten." "I'm Goku and these are my friends Vegeta and Picclo." "Wait a second are you King Vegeta's son?"Asked Zoten "Yes.I am why do you ask?"Said Vegeta. "I knew your father he was a good man."Said Zoten "Thank you for helping us.If it wasn't for you coming around we'd be dead."Said Goku. "Its no problem.I don't mind.I was already heading here to help this planet out.I heard it gets attacked a lot. I just didn't expect him to be here.Said Zoten pointing to a figure lying on the ground named Junon. "Did he come here looking for you?"Asked Vegeta. "Yes.He did.You see his master wants to capture me and make me one of his soldiers." "Why?I mean you're strong and everything but why?"Asked Picclo. "Its because even if I refuse to join,if he captures me he can make me one of his own." "How can he do that.Its not possible if you refuse."Said Goku. "It is possible.You see i'm different from all the other saiyans i have different blood within me all he has to do is put some of his DNA inside my body and i'll be one of his soldiers." "What do you mean different bloods?"Asked Goku. "You see a long time ago I was a royal guard of the saiyan army.I helped protect King Vegeta,but one day a changeling family came to the planet Vegeta.There three of them King Vegeta realized how strong the three were so he didn't bother to fight them.The three said they were there to help out the planet.King Vegeta believed them and then they went into a conference room for awhile with the King to talk out what it was they wanted.When they came out they had decided on the youngest of the three would stay to assist the planet.His name was Frieza.The was another part of the deal was that the oldest ,who appeared to be a father over the other two,King cold would be able to pick any saiyan to use back on his ship as an experiment he wanted to do.To make the universes strongest fighter.King Vegeta let Cold do thid because Cold convinced the fool that it would be very good for the saiyans reputation if the strongest fighter ever was a saiyan.So King Vegeta let him pick a saiyan. King Cold wasn't very pleased with what he saw out of the civilian saiyans so Vegeta called in his Royal guards which consisted of me,A felow named Bardock,A fellow named Terik,and a mercenary named Turles.The four of us came into the king's chamber and stood in a line while Cold walked back and forth eyeing each of us. "I'm not sure which one to pick Vegeta they all look equally strong." Said Cold."Why don't you pick one for me." King Vegeta almost answered imediatly he said "Take Zoten he will do good for your experiments."At that very instant Colds soldiers grabed me and started to move me toward Colds ship.The last words i heard from the king were"Don't whine Zoten you're doing the saiyans a favor." "I will never forgive your father for what he let them do to me."Said Zoten to Vegeta. "Well back to the story.The one called Frieza stayed behind on planet Vegeta to help them. The one called Cooler went on a different ship and took off towards a different system of planets.As for the father King Cold came aboard his ship where he had his minions lock me in cage and said some words i'll never forget he said"Little does your stupid king know that when my experiments are done i'm going to use you to destroy his entire planet." Then he walked to another area of the ship laughing. When we arrived on a much bigger ship they unloaded me into a laboratory and put me inside an all white chamber that was extremely bright next thing i knew i was knocked out.To my knowledge i was out of it for a very long time and for some reason my muscle size had increased to a massive size. None of the scientists were in the lab so i put all my strength into pulling off the locks i was being held down by.It didn't take as long as I expected it would. I broke out of the chamber and then a bunch of King Colds soldiers came in and attacked me.To my surprise I destroyed them quikly.As I was exiting the lab i saw a monitor with my body outline on it and some information about test results.I read threw it and turns out the whole time I was knocked out they were really experimenting on my body.They injected different kinds of blood into me blood from different species they put Namek blood,Human blood,and Changeling blood. They attached wire's to my brain and through computer taught me different forms of fighting. I was outraged at this and destroyed the entire lab then went out into the rest of the ship killing anyone who got in my way.I was hoping that I would run into King Cold but he had gone to celebrate with his son the elimination of the Saiyans.Apparentlywhen he was to return I was to be eliminated.Now that his so had already done the job of killing off the saiyans there was no use in me existing any longer.As I was calming down I realized I destroyed all of Colds men. Then i realized I was only wearing apair of shorts so I instantly got Some Armor on. Vegeta must have cut a deal with Cold and gave him a whole lot of Saiyan Armor there appeared to be plenty of them. I also picked up what appeared to be a new kind of scouter sort of a visor type thing so I grabed one and put it on Then I heard clapping then a figure in a thick layer of robes appeared.I couldn't see his face but I knew that what he wanted wasn't good. 

Chapter 6 

"Good show I never thought a Saiyan could destroy a whole fleet of Changlings." "Who the hell are you.?" "My name is Scarenty and I have a propisition for you.You are indeed powerful now so join me and be known as the strongest saiyan ever." "No.I won't." "If you refuse i'll have to make you by force."Then two men appeared each equipped with some sort liquid gun."These weapons each hold enough Black Water Mist to make you the most evil person there is.So will you join or do I have to blast have my friend soke you in the mist." "Nobodies going to drench me with any mist and there's no way I'm going to trust another Changeling ever again eat this YAAAAAAAAH" I destroyed the two men and the weapons they were carrying but my blast didn't seem to effect the man in the robes. He started to laughing at me. "I guess your not as strong as I thought you were.Now is not the best time to get someone as weak as you on my army.I'll return to fetch you another time." Then he left.After hee left I jetted off the ship and discovered I could breath in space.I traveled from planet to planet training how to use my powers.I even discovered new abilities like the one i used on Junon.I started traveling the planets then searching for I could use my powers on for good then I heard from some planet i was on before that the planet earth suffers from attacks all the time so I came to protect it."Thats my story."Said Zoten."Now we have to decide what to do with this one."He said again pointing at Junon. "Kill me.If you let me go when I return to Scarenty's ship he'll have executed.I was supposed to die when he had my armor blow up but I had to get in my last words."Said Junon who was now breaking into tears."I was supposed to be in the highest ranks after this but you had to put up a fight and now here I am powerless.I guess I am nothing but an outcast changeling who was abandoned by his mother.Its to bad it had to end like this.I was hoping to get strong enough to finally kill Scarenty for enslaving me,but I guess if I can't even kill a saiyan i'm not strong enough to even match up to Scarenty and if i'm not stronger than Scarenty I can't be the evil."Then Junon stopped talking and continued to sob. "Thats right the Prophecy I forgot all about it."said Goku"I'm not the hero you are Zoten." "What are you talking about." "Come here."Goku showed Zotenn to the podium that held the prophecy "Read it."Commanded Goku."Wait you might need picclo to help you read it.Its in a different langauge."Goku was about to get Picclo when Zoten said"Don't bother I can read it." After awhile Zoten had finished reading the prophecy.Even the parts that Picclo couldn't read. The parts said: 

To assit this hero in destroying the evil there will be five others.The six together will be Earth's Heroes and They shall together fight the evil if the hero itself cannot do it alone.The fighters will all be equal in strenght all except the hero who will besupirior compared to his allies.Earth's heroes will consist of The Hero, Four Companions,and an unlikely ally. The Evil will have almost no chance to defeat these fighters after they are together. 

"Wow and you guy's think this is me?"Asked Zoten. "Of course your extremely strong.You have to be."Said an excited Goku. "Well if i'm the hero you three have to be three of my allies."Said Zoten. "You mean five."Said Picclo who had un-done his fusion with Nail and Kame. "No.Picclo Nail can't be one he's not strong enough to be one of earths heroes."Said Vegeta who had also entered."Besides none of us is an unlikely ally we all would protect this planet at all costs." "What about Junon?"Said Zoten surprising the others."He would be an unlikely ally.I'll go talk to him."and Zoten left the room back up to the outside. By this time Picclo had re-fused with Nail and Kame. Zoten came back down the whole in the roof carrying Junon.He layed him down then said"Junon will join us.He says he'll only join to get back at Scarenty.So now we know the prophecy is true so that must mean Scarenty is the evil." "So I guess we have a new leader huh Goku."Said Vegeta. "Yes.We do but its better this way because now our leader is deffinently the strongest fighter out there."Said Goku. 

Well thats the end of my story hope you liked it.Just so you know Goku is not the main charecter anymore Zoten will be.If you don't understand Zotens back ground it'll be explained more in future stories. I've Decided to call the New series "Dragonball Heroes" its a bit corny but its all i could come up with.So look for my next story 

"DRAGONBALL HEROES EPISODE 1" 

Thank you. PLEASE REVIEW.Even if you didn't like it REVIEW> 


End file.
